Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs Limp Bizkit
by LimpBizkit3030
Summary: A PuffyAmiYumi fic. It's a battle between two of the greatest bands in the world. 2 against 6 Now 5. Rated R for language. COMPLETED!
1. Introduction

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit Intro

Author's note: I do not own Limp Bizkit, AmiYumi, and their songs.

AmiYumi show theme with the intro:

Nani!   
It all started when we first met,  
And strapped on our guitars.  
We made music so great and cool,  
That soon we were rock stars.  
The biggest in Japan.  
**Yumi:** Sona kota Nia!

(Static sounds)  
With tons of screaming fans.  
**Ami:** Yay, Ami Yumi!

(More static)  
We're out on tour around the world,  
So come and join the band.  
Enis! Zwei! Drei!  
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Hi Hi…

The music gets cut off and the song stops. Enter the next intro of a carnival with a big circus tent, animals talking, people laughing, kids cheering, carnival music, and a ringmaster.

Ringmaster: Step right up, step right up everyone. Whether you're good or bad, happy or sad,  
whether you're an emotional wreck, or a blissful speck in the black hole of an existence we  
call life. Step right up, and witness something you will be soon to never forget. Feast your  
ears on the most ferociously soothing waves of sonic communication to ever be created. Built  
for you by the master...  
Kid: Hey!

Ringmaster: ...built for you by the mast...  
Kid: Hey, shut up already, what is it?"  
Ringmaster: What is it?

(Everything stops)  
Kid: Um... yeah, dog. What is it?  
Ringmaster: What…is…it?  
Kid: Dude, chill man.  
Ringmaster: It…is Limp…Bizkit!

(Rock music)

Fred Durst: All around the world, you know me. All around the world, we know you!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 1: Puffy's tour.


	2. Puffy's tour

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 1: Puffy's tour

Author's note: I do not own Limp Bizkit, AmiYumi, and their songs.

The story begins with the world's hottest band Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and their manager Kaz on their tour bus. Their destination was the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan.

"Isn't this great Yumi?" Ami said excited, "We are playing in my home town."

"Yeah," Yumi replied, "I can't hardly wait."

"Actually girls, someone is supposed to be there today." Kaz said.

"Who?" Ami questioned.

"I don't know. I forgot their name but they are a rock band. They are supposed to play after you."

"Don't worry about it, Kaz. Whoever it is, we'll greet them."

"It's not like they are not trying to steal our show." Yumi said.

A few hours later, the band arrived at the Tokyo Dome. The arena was filled with thousands of Puffy AmiYumi fans ranging with an indoor attendance of 56,000 people. AmiYumi were backstage getting ready to rock and roll when Kaz informs them that they are up. Kaz went up stage and grabs the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Kaz said in Japanese, "Please give it up for your very own…Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi."

The crowd cheers very loud as the two girls appeared on stage with their guitars and drum set. Ami plays the drums while Yumi plays the guitar.

"Let's do this Puffy style!" Yumi said.

_Friends Forever_

Just when I thought I had to make it alone

You were right there by my side

Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do

Then to remind me of a "me and you"

When I'm with you all my fear disappears

Like if I reach I'll touch the sky

You've got my back; pick up my slack when I can't see

But nothing keeps me up like knowing we'll be

Friends forever

Face whatever

Friends forever

yay! we're never gonna be apart…

Suddenly, the lights went out and all of Puffy AmiYumi's sound equipment was turned off. The crowd wasn't satisfied and started to boo at them.

"Yumi, what's going on?" Ami said.

"I don't know but it looks like we got caught off." Yumi said.

Just then, Kaz appears on stage.

"Kaz, what did you do?" Yumi said in bad tone.

"I didn't do anything."

Just as the band was about to leave, a voiced echoed in the building by saying, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GIVE IT UP FOR THE BIZKIT!" Ami, Yumi, and Kaz were frightened when they heard that.

"Who said that?" Ami said.

"Hey, look over there!" Yumi said by pointing up at the rafters.

At the top of the rafters came a guy with a red baseball cap, blue fleece, beige pants, and black sneakers. He had tattoos and a goatee. He was being lowered from a rope and onto the stage. This cool looking guy amazed the crowd but he wasn't alone. Coming from the stage were five more guys. One guy had on a black baseball cap, striped shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers while working on his turntables; the second guy was a bit bald and wore a green shirt with light blue jeans, and white sneakers while playing his bass guitar, the third guy wore a long black skirt, and had on black and white makeup while playing his guitar; the fourth guy had long black hair, tattoos, black shirt, brown pants, and white sneakers while playing his guitar; and the last guy had a basketball jersey with shorts, black sneakers, and a full-beard while playing the drums.

"Who are these guys?" Yumi questioned.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 2: Limp Bizkit is in the house.


	3. Limp Bizkit is in the house

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 2: Limp Bizkit is in the house

Author's note: I do not own Limp Bizkit, AmiYumi, and their songs.

The guy in the red cap got on the microphone and started to sing.

_Hot Dog_

Introducing the chocolate starfish and the hot dog flavored water.

(guitar solo)  
Bring it on!

(rock music)  
Get the fuck up!

YEAH! Check 1-2.  
Listen up, listen up.  
Here we go..  
It's a fucked up world (world).  
And a fucked place (place).  
Everybody's judge by their fucked up face.  
Fucked up dreams (dreams) and fucked up life (life).  
A fucked up kid with a fucked up knife.  
Fucked up mom (mom) and fucked up dad (dad)  
It's a fucked up cop with a fucked up badge.  
Fucked up job (job); A fucked up pay (pay),  
And a fucked up boss, it's a fucked up day.  
Fucked up press (press) with fucked up lies (lies).  
While my beats is in the back with the fucked up lies.

Hey (it's song).  
Everybody knows this song.  
Hey (it's song).  
Everybody knows this song.

Ain't it a shame that you can't say fuck (FUCK!).  
Fuck's just a word and it's all fucked up,  
Like a fucked up punk (punk) with a fucked up mouth (mouth).  
A nine inch nail that gets knock the fuck out.  
Fucked up babes (babes) with fucked up sex (sex).  
Fake ass tities on a fucked up chest.  
We're all fucked up, so whatcha wanna do?  
Well fucked up me, and fucked up you.

chorus start  
YOU WANNA FUCK ME LIKE AN ANIMAL.  
YOU'D LIKE TO BURN FROM THE INSIDE.  
YOU'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I'M A PERFECT DRUG.  
JUST KNOW THAT YOU DO will bring you closer to me..  
chorus end

Aim like a bitch (bitch), a fucked up bitch (bitch),  
A fucked up sword with a fucked up stich.  
A fucked up head (head) is a fucked up shame,  
Swinging at my nuts is a fucked up game.  
Jaleousy filling up a fucked up mind,  
It's real fucked up like a fucked up crime.  
If I say fuck two more times, that's forty-six fucks in this fucked up rhyme.

Hey (it's on).  
Everybody knows this song.  
Hey (it's on).  
Everybody knows this song.

chorus start  
YOU WANNA FUCK ME LIKE AN ANIMAL.  
YOU'D LIKE TO BURN FROM THE INSIDE.  
YOU'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I'M A PERFECT DRUG.  
JUST KNOW THAT YA DO WILL BRING YOU CLOSER TO ME!  
chorus end

OOOO-WAAA!  
Listen up baby.  
You can't bring me down. (me down)  
I don't think so. (And I know so)  
You better check yourself before you wreck yourself.  
Kiss my starfish, my chocolate starfish (punk),  
Kiss my starfish, my chocolate starfish.

chorus start  
YOU WANNA FUCK ME LIKE AN ANIMAL.  
YOU WANNA BURN ON THE INSIDE.  
YOU'D LIKE TO THINK THAT I'M A PERFECT DRUG.  
JUST KNOW THAT YA DO WILL BRING YOU CLOSER TO ME!  
chorus end

The crowd cheers and began to throw their money on stage. Some of the fans ran to the stage to get their autographs. Ami, Yumi, and Kaz were not so happy about this.

"That's my money they're throwing!" Kaz said.

"And those are our fans!" Ami said.

"Yeah, nobody budges in and steals our show!" Yumi said.

"We need to talk to this band and tell them a thing or two." Ami said.

The mysterious boy band left the stage and went backstage.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 3: Backstage.


	4. Backstage

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 3: Backstage

The girls and Kaz went backstage to see the mysterious boy band that took over their show. They approached their locker room but were stopped by the boy band's muscular bodyguard.

"What do you girls want?" said the bodyguard.

"We want to see the band that was playing at our concert." Ami said.

"Wait a minute!" said the bodyguard, "Are you girls Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi?"

"Well duh." Yumi replied.

"Well why didn't you say so. Come on in. I'll introduce you to the band."

The bodyguard took the girls and Kaz inside. The guard introduced them to the five out of six members of the band who are sitting down watching TV.

"Girls, this is Limp Bizkit." the bodyguard said. "This is DJ Lethal, Sam Rivers, Mike Smith, Wes Borland, and John Otto. Guys, this Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi. Ami, Yumi, and Kaz."

"What's up?" DJ said.

"How's it going?" Sam said.

"How do yo do?" Mike said.

"Hello." Wes said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hello guys." Ami said.

"Uhh...hey." Yumi said.

"How do you do, gentlemen." Kaz said.

"Say, where's the other guy?" Yumi said.

"Who?" The bodyguard said.

"The guy with the red hat."

"Oh you mean our leader."

"What's his name?"

"Fred Durst. He's really busy right now."

"Can you get him, please. We need to talk to him." Kaz said.

"Ok, hang on."

The bodyguard went to the other room to get Fred. In the other room, Fred was on his cell phone talking to Interscope records about his performance tonight. He is actually the vice president of the company. He and the band do not only work for interscope, but they also work for FLIP records. Fred was interrupted by his body guard that he cursed him out. Fred got up and went to the room where the boys, Ami, Yumi, and Kaz were.

"Girls, this is Fred Durst." the guard said, "Fred, this is Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Ami, Yumi, and Kaz.

"What's up?" Fred said.

"Hi." Ami said, "We came to talk about what you and your band did tonight."

"What about it? We kicked ass out there."

"No. Not that. Is that you took over _our_ concert."

"Huh?"

"Look, Fred." Yumi said. "We were supposed to play tonight and you took our spotlight. And also, our fans left the arena without us playing the last part of the show."

"Yeah!" Kaz said, "It was on our tour schedule."

"Oh," Fred said. "I'm sorry. We kind of messed up our tour schedule. I mean our manager didn't tell us that you were playing tonight."

"You mean your manager is to blame for all this?" Ami questioned.

"Yeah. So, we're sorry girls. We won't do it again."

"Well. Ok. It's nice to meet you guys then. See you around."

"Bye girls."

Puffy Ami Yumi left the locker room while Limp Bizkit remains.

"Ha, stupid sluts." Fred whispered to himself.

Fred took out his cell phone and called his manager.

"When is the next Puffy AmiYumi concert?" Fred said.

"Tomorrow at the Osaka arena. It is Yumi's hometown." the manager said.

"Looks like we're going to steal another one of their shows, their fans, and thier money."

Stay tune for Chapter 4: Lie and steal.


	5. Lie and Steal

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 4: Lie and Steal

The girls and Kaz went on their tour bus and left for Osaka. What they don't know is that Limp Bizkit are taking another route to Osaka and steal their show once again. Inside the bus, Ami and Yumi were watching TV.

"Well we hope that tomorrow we'll play at your hometown Yumi." Ami said, "I mean that band Limp Bizkit stole our show."

"Yeah, if they do it again," Yumi said in a mad tone, "I'LL TEAR THEM TO SHREDS! I'LL TAKE FRED DURST'S FAVORITE CAP AND POOP ON IT UNTIL HE CRIES LIKE A BITCH!

"Yumi, please. Watch your language. The use of profanity won't solve anything."

Yumi sighs and said,"You're right, Ami. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Yumi. We had problems in the past. But we will get over this one."

Kaz enters and said, "Oh girls, there has been a change of plans for tomorrow's concert."

"What?" Yumi said. "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow, you will be shooting a music video at the Osaka arena."

"YAY!" Ami yelled, "Our very own music video at your arena, Yumi."

"YEAH!" Yumi said, "This rocks!"

The next day, Puffy AmiYumi arrived at the Osaka arena. There was a camera crew and a stage for the girl band to play their music video. Thousands of AmiYumi fans waited outside to be part of the video and wait for Puffy AmiYumi to appear. Finally, Ami and Yumi arrived on stage and began to play their song. But what they don't know is that the director of the video is Fred Durst in disguise. Fred was wearing a fake mustache, beard, black baseball cap, and a coat.

"Ready girls?" the fake director said.

"Ready!" Ami and Yumi replied.

"Roll camera and ACTION!"

_Sayonara_

So spring came and woke up

And then it was summer and crying all

Over and laughing again at dusk in the fall

Before we know it, time goes by and

Then changes again

I touch the world i disappear

A toast to me, because i am free, so

Long

Lets write it down, theres time to

Bring it out of zero ill dream of it

Im confident

I cant wait any longer, so tired of

Waiting, time for a new journey so long, my friend

I really love you from the bottom of my heart...

"CUT!" yelled the director.

The girls stopped playing.

"Cut?" Yumi questioned. "Why did you say cut?"

"Bring in the double."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, two bodyguards escorted the girls offstage to the director and another band replaced them. It was...Limp Bizkit.

"HEY!" Ami said to the director, "WHAT GOING ON HERE, DIRECTOR?"

"I am not a director." he said. "I AM FRED DURST AND YOU'VE JUST BEEN DURST'D! HAHAHAHA!

"HEY!" Yumi said, " YOU SAID THAT YOU WON'T STEAL OUR SPOTLIGHT AGAIN!"

"I lied. Guards take these pieces of shit away. They're ruining our video.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIECE OF SHIT!"

The guards took the girls away. Fred goes on top of the stage with his band and grabs the mic.

"HELLO OSAKA!" he yelled. "LET'S ROLL CAMERA AND ACTION!"

_Nookie_

I came into this world as a reject  
Look into these eyes  
Then you'll see the size of these flames  
Dwellin on the past (past)  
Its burnin' up my brain (hot!)  
Everyone that burns has to learn from the pain  
Hey I think about the day  
My girlie ran away with my pay  
When fellas come to play  
No she stuck with my homeez that she fucked  
And I'm just a sucker with a lump in my throat  
Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey...

Should I be feelin' bad? No  
Should I be feelin good? No  
Its kinda sad I'm the laughin' stock of the neighborhood  
You would think that I'd be movin' on (move it)  
But I'm a sucker like I said  
Fucked up in the head, not!  
Maybe she just made a mistake  
I should give her a break  
My heart will ache either way  
Hey, what the hell  
Watcha want me to say  
I wont lie that I cant deny

_Chorus_  
I did it all for the nookie  
C'mon  
The nookie  
C'mon  
So you can take that cookie  
And stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!

Stick it up your...

I did it all for the nookie  
C'mon  
The nookie  
C'mon  
So you can take that cookie  
And stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!

Stick it up your...  
Why did it take so long?  
Why did I wait so long, huh  
To figure it out? but I did it  
And I'm the only one underneath the sun who didn't get it  
I cant believe that I can be deceived  
By my so called girl, but in reality  
Had hidden agenda  
She put my tender heart in a blender  
And still I surrendered  
Hey, like a chump  
Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey, like a chump

Hey...

_chorus_

I did it all for the nookie  
C'mon  
The nookie  
C'mon  
So you can take that cookie  
And stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!

Stick up your...

I did it all for the nookie  
C'mon  
The nookie  
C'mon  
So you can take that cookie  
And stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!

Stick it up your...  
I'm only human  
Its so easy for your friends to give you their advice  
They tell you to let it go  
But its easier said then done  
I appreciate it  
I do, but just leave me alone  
Leave me alone  
Just leave me alone!  
Just leave me alone!  
Aint nothin' gonna change  
If you can go away  
Im just gonna stay here and always be the same  
Aint nothin' gonna change  
If you can go away  
Im just gonna stay here and always be the same  
Aint nothin' gonna change  
If you can go away  
Im just gonna stay here and always be the same  
_Chorus_  
I did it all for the nookie  
C'mon  
The nookie  
C'mon  
So you can take that cookie  
And stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!

Stick up your...

I did it all for the nookie  
C'mon  
The nookie  
C'mon  
So you can take that cookie  
And stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!  
Stick it up your, yeah!

Stick it up your...

Crowd cheers.

Stay tune for Chapter 5: Mike Smith the snitch.


	6. Mike Smith the Snitch

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 5: Mike Smith the Snitch

A Japanese news show began its top headlines. A Japanese anchorman began to talk.

"On our top story today," he said, "The American rock band, Limp Bizkit, broke higher grounds at Osaka by shooting a live action music video earlier in the morning. Thousands of fans had gathered around to see the band and their video. We caught up with Limp Bizkit's front man, Fred Durst, who had this to say."

The camera scene changes to Fred Durst being interviewed after the shooting of their video.

"It's really cool to be here in Osaka." Fred said. "We have thousands of fans around the world and in our hometown. We are actually doing our job to entertain the fans by singing and making albums for everybody. And that is what rock music is all about."

Back to the news show.

"Tomorrow!" the anchorman said, "Limp Bizkit we be shooting another video at Mt. Fuji from one of their latest albums."

The camera backs up to see Ami, Yumi, and Kaz watching the news.

"GRRRR!" Yumi snarled. "THAT DAMN LIMP BIZKIT TRICKED US! THEY STOLE OUR SHOW AND OUR FANS!"

"AND THEY TOOK _MY_ MONEY!" Kaz added.

The girls looked at him like that they didn't care about it.

"Well we can't just sit here and be upset about it." Ami said. "We need to think of something that we can strike back. Hmmm?"

Just then, another news report came in on the news show.

"This just in!" said the news anchorman. "The famous theme park, _Puffy Land_, has been demolished!"

"WHAT?" The girls and Kaz yelled in shocked.

"The park itself has been remodeled and renamed to "_Bizkit's Crap Land"_. The park is named after the rock band Limp Bizkit. Fred Durst and his manager, who will not be mentioned on this show, has paid $20,000,000 for the park to be a property of the band. The owner of the land is Limp Bizkit's guitarist Mike Smith. You can enjoy some cool rides and attractions like DJ Lethal's turn tables twister roller coaster ride, Sam River's Bass jump, John Otto's drummer bumper cars, Wes Borland's spooky house, and among others. If you're hungry, why not go some delicious treats at Poop-sickles Parlor, BullShit Burger shack, Tacos and Tits bar, and Crappy and Crack Candy Shop. All at Limp Bizkit's _Bizkit Crap Land._"

Mike Smith appears on the screen.

"There are no refunds." He said. "If women want to hang out with Mike, call me at 555-9645. Give me a call, ladies."

Yumi turns off the TV. The girls and Kaz stood with shocked expressions on their faces. ----OO.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Ami snapped. "THEY TOOK OUR THEME PARK!"

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENNING!" Kaz said. "I'M RUINED!"

"Wait!" Yumi said. "I got it! I written down the number of Mike Smith's phone number. I'll call him that I'm a prostitute and that I'll be at the park waiting for him. That way, I'll catch him, bring him back to our bus, and interrogate him until he tells us who is behind all this."

"Yeah." Ami said in relief. "I got the best idea to interrogate him."

At Bizkit's Crap Land, Mike Smith was in his office when his phone rang.

"Bizkit's Crap Land." Mike said. "May I help you?"

On the other end was Yumi acting like a prostitute.

"Yeah, is this Mike Smith?" Yumi said in a seductive voice with moaning and breathing sounds.

"Yes, his is him. Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm just a lonely prostitute on the street. I saw you on the news earlier today."

"Really? Did you like it?"

"Oh yeah. I did like it. You are soooo sexy."

"Heh Heh. Thanks. So what can I do you for?"

"Oh I just want to come by and give you…some pleasure."

"WHOA! REALLY?"

"Oh yeah. I love Limp Bizkit. I want to do you so bad. I want to rub your chest and lick you all the way to your head."

"OK. OK. Where you at so I can pick you up?"

"Oh, you do need to pick me up. You can just come by at my apartment. I'll give you the address right now."

Mike takes out a pen and paper and wrote down the address. After that, he left the park, got in his car and took off to the apartment. When he got there, he knocked on the door. The door opened by itself and he went in to find the place really dark and quiet.

"Uh…hello?" Mike said.

Suddenly, Mike got strucked in the back of the head by someone. He fell to the floor and became unconscious. He woke up 10 minutes later to find himself sitting on a chair with his legs and arms shackled to the chair. He looked up to find a lamp that was beaming right down on him with the whole entire room completely dark.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike questioned. "Where am I?"

"You're with us." Said a high female voice within the darkness.

Mike heard footsteps coming. He saw three figures coming towards the light. When the three figures came within the light, it turns out to be Ami, Yumi, and Kaz.

"Hello Mike Smith." Yumi said.

"So glad for you to join us." Kaz added.

"What the hell?" Mike said. "Hey, wait a minute! It was a trick. One of you bitches tricked me to come here."

"That's right, Mike." Ami said. "And we need to ask you a few questions."

"Who is your manager?" Yumi questioned.

"I don't know! I never met him." Mike lied.

Yumi walks up to Mike and tears his clothes off by using a pocketknife. She tore part of the shirt that revealed his nipples and tore part of the pants that reveals his underwear.

"What's going on here?" Mike said.

Ami grabs two clothespins and two steal rods connected by wires and says, "We are not leaving until you tell us?" Who is your manager?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, pretty girl?"

Yumi signaled Kaz to do something. Kaz was standing at a transformer and turns the switch on. Yumi grabs the clothespins while Ami holds the rods.

"What are you doing?" Mike questioned.

"Something that make you talk." Yumi said while coming up to Mike with the pins and targeted his chest.

"OH NO! NOT MY NIPPLES!"

Yumi puts the electric pins and pinches Mike's nipples.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed in pain. "AHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWW!"

Yumi stops and says, "Who is your manager?"

Mike stops coughing and says, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU GIRLS!"

"You are not in this position to kill anyone, Mike." Ami said. "We just want to know who is your manager."

"WELL WE ARE IN FOR A LONG NIGHT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

Ami signals Kaz to power up the transformer. This time, Ami electrocutes Mike's penis and testicles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ami stops. Mike coughs, spits, and breathes for air.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Ami said, "Are you going to tell us?"

Mike stops coughing and says, "Fuck you two."

Ami and Yumi had heard enough. This time, they electrocute at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed in pain. "AHHHHHHHHH! OK! OK! I'LL TALK!"

The girls stopped.

"Now tell us." Yumi said. "Who is manager?"

"It was…Slick Shady." Mike said.

"Slick? He's your manager?"

"Yes. He's our manager. FLIP records fired our old manager…. So Slick came in…and paid money…to be our manager. He and Fred…were like partners in crime. We traveled around the world…to other bands concert…and steal their show. Fred only wanted to do it…for money and fame. Then…Slick decided to…get revenge…on you girls…for making him…lose his money…in that rock, paper, scissors game."

"So this explains everything." Kaz said. "Slick needed another band to get all the money that he lost and now he is targeting us."

"Can I go home now?" Mike questioned. "I need to go and get a doctor. Because look, my dick looks like a barbecued hotdog."

"Not yet." Yumi said. "Where does Slick live now?"

"In Hollywood, California."

"That's all we need to know. Let's go to Hollywood and get Slick Shady."

"Rock on!" Ami said to Yumi.

"Can I go now? I need to take a piss." Mike said.

Stay tune for Chapter 6: Travel to Hollywood.


	7. Travel to Hollywood

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 6: Travel to Hollywood

Meanwhile at Limp Bizkit's suite at downtown Tokyo, the band was taking a break unaware that Mike is on his way with scars and burns the Puffy gave to him. DJ, Wes, and Sam were watching uncut Japanese cartoons in the living room while John was stuffing his face with pizza in the dining room. As for Fred, he was in his bedroom doing his period. Sam was changing channels to find a good cartoon to watch.

"Cool, man." Wes said. "Sailor Moon is on. I want to see some boobies when they transform."

"Wes, Sailor Moon sucks." Sam said. "Let's watch Tenchi Muyo. They got six naked chicks living in the same house hold with a dude that has a dad who is a perv and grandfather who is gay."

"Tenchi's grandfather ain't gay." DJ responded. "Tenchi's friends are. You know, the dude with the glasses and the ugly fucked up nose."

"Oh yeah." Wes said. "That guy is a fag."

Sam changed to another channel that featured Yu-gi-oh uncut.

"EWWW, THIS SHOW IS GAY!" Sam said as he changed the channel.

"You're not kidding." John said as he came to the living room with a plate of two slices of pepperoni pizza and a beer. "That show has a kid who makes love to this dude who is an apparition. That's bad man."

"What the hell are you talking about?" DJ said.

"Oh goddamn it, guys. Do I have to explain this again? Being gay is bad people. You can not be a homosexual when you are a kid. You have to like women."

"So?" DJ said. "John, man, everybody knows that. Sam, why don't you just change it to Dragon Ball Z or a movie?"

Sam changed the channel to HBO and it was playing a movie. It was _Show Girls_.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Sam yelled.

"I'll go get some pizza, dudes." Wes said.

"Hey, where the hell is Mike at?" John questioned.

"I don't know." DJ said. "Our theme park already closed at least 10 minutes ago. I guess he is at a Liquor Store or a strip club or something."

There was a knock on the door. DJ got up to open it. To his surprise, it was Mike Smith, all covered in bandages from his chest and crotch. He couldn't even stand on his own two feet. The band members got up and helped him to the living room couch.

"Mike, are you okay?" DJ questioned.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE. I GOT WHIPLASHED!" Mike panicked.

"Sam, get Mike some ice for his crotch." Wes said. "DJ, get Fred."

DJ went to Fred's door and knocks.

"HEY FRED!" DJ yelled. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

There was no response. DJ puts his ear to the door to listen to what was going on in the room. He heard music playing and Fred who is moaning.

"Fred?" DJ questioned.

With no choice, DJ took a few steps back and charges right through the door. The door came down with DJ falling. DJ got up and saw Fred…jacking. DJ also realized that Fred was watching a pornographic movie entitled _Big Tits 5._ Fred screamed in horror as DJ did the same.

"DJ! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Fred yelled as he pulled his pants back on.

"I'M SORRY MAN!" DJ said. "BUT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO MIKE! JUST COME AND LOOK!

Fred went to see Mike who is holding some ice on his crotch while sitting on the couch with John, Wes, Sam, and DJ. Fred grabbed a chair and sat in front of Mike.

"What happened Mike?" Fred questioned.

"Well." Mike answered. "I was at the office at _Bizkit's Crap Land _when I had a phone call from this girl."

"Who was it?"

"She said she was a lonely prostitute on the street."

"A prostitute? Cool!"

"No. That isn't cool. This is what happened next. She gave me the address to visit her apartment. When I got there, something hit me in the head really hard and I was unconscious. I woke up and I found myself strapped to a chair.

"Man that is some deep shit!"

"You bet it is. I looked around and I found out who was behind all this."

"Who was it? Carson Daily? If it is, I'll kill him."

"No it wasn't Carson."

"Was it the band COLD?"

"Dude, we ended their careers a long time ago."

"Then who was it?"

"It was Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi."

"You mean those two sluts who formed a band together?"

"Yes!"

"Whoa shit. What happened next?"

"They started to ask me questions about us. I told them that I don't know anything. Then they started to shock my nipples and my dick."

"REALLY?"

"Yes!"

There was a complete silence and all band members except Mike started to laugh.

"OH MY GOD!" Fred laughed. "THEY SHOCKED YOUR COCK?

"Don't rub it in." Mike said.

"So then what happened?"

"They kept doing it until I confessed."

"About what?"

"Who our manager is and his whereabouts. After I told them, they let me go and here I am."

There's another complete silence. Fred got up and walked up to Mike. He balled up his fist and delivers a right punch to Mikes face.

"You asshole." Fred said in anger. "YOU TOLD THEM OUR SECRET!"

"I had no choice, Fred." Mike said in agony. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't work for me. What was the most important rule?"

"Never tell them who our manager is."

"Exactly. And you fucking told them. Let's call Slick and let's see what he has to say."

Fred takes out his cell and calls Slick Shady. As Slick answered, Fred said, " Yo Slick! Mike became a snitch. What do you have to say?……Uh-huh….Ok. See ya!"

What happened?" Mike questioned.

"Mike Smith." Fred said. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

The band gasped.

"FIRED?" Mike said. "No. You can't do that."

"I can and I just did. Security!"

Security guards took Mike Smith away. Mike Smith is out of Limp Bizkit.

"Fred." Sam said. "That was uncall for."

"Let me remind you guys." Fred said to all of the remaining members. "Nobody tells anyone who our manager is. If you do, you're out of band. We are going to Hollywood and we are going to stop Puffy AmiYumi once and for all. GOT IT?"

"We got it." Wes said.

"Good." Fred said. "Tomorrow, it's payback time."

Stay tune for Chapter 7: Hi! My name is…


	8. Hi! My name is

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 7: Hi! My name is…

The next day, Kaz, Ami, and Yumi arrived at the Los Angeles Airport (LAX). They got their bags and waited for a Flatbed truck that carried their bus. As they got their bus, they drove to Hollywood unaware that Limp Bizkit was following right behind them in their tour bus. Before the girls look for Slick Shady, they checked in at Comfort Suite. As for Limp Bizkit, they parked outside the hotel waiting for them to show up.

"Alright, guys." Fred said to the band, "Listen the fuck up. We are going to trick those two sluts and their faggot manager by any means necessary. First: Sam, you are going to dress up like that dude in the information booth that tells tourist where to find their favorite celebrities. Wes, you are going to dress up as a tour guide for Ami and Yumi. DJ and John, you guys are going to be tourist watching those two idiots. Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it." Wes said.

"Hey, wait a minute Fred!" DJ said. "What about you?"

"I'm going inside their bus to find anything important and their hotel suite. Luckily, I brought along my pet dogs Bizkit and Phoenix. (Dog whistles) Come here, Bizkit and Phoenix."

Bizkit and Phoenix enter the room. They were both bulldogs of Fred Durst. Bizkit wears Fred's red ski hat while Phoenix wears Fred's New York Yankees black baseball cap.

"Uh, why did you bring your two dogs?" John questioned.

"Because those two sluts have cats. Their names are…uh…hey Sam, what's the name of Yumi's cat?"

"Jeng Kang." Sam answered.

"Yeah and the other girl, Ami, her cat's name is…Tek…uh…Tek…uh."

"Tekirai."

"Yeah. Look, I don't know how to say these dumb ass Japanese names. Let's just get to work."

The band got out of the bus and split up to their destination point. Sam Rivers went to the nearest Info booth to speak with a male employee.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sam said to the info guy, "Can you tell me where I can find the Staples Center?"

"Yeah," said the info guy, "It's down that street and to the…"

"Can you just come out and show me?"

The info guy gets out of the booth and says while pointing directions, "It's down that way and…UGH!"

Before he can finish, Sam delivered a karate chop to his neck and the guy was knocked out unconscious as he fell to the hot pavement. Sam dragged his body to an alley and took his clothes off. He removed his original clothes and put on the info guy's clothing. To complete his disguise, he puts a fake mustache and hair on. Sam took out some duck tape and tied the guy's legs, arms, and mouth to make sure nobody hears him or see him.

Sam takes out his cell phone and calls Fred.

"Yo Fred!" Sam said. "I got the booth."

"Good!" Fred said. "Put your phone in your pocket and connect it with your headset. I'll tell you what to do. I got a spy sonic ear, binoculars, and I'll be watching your every move from the bus."

"Alright Fred!"

"Hold on! Those two sluts are coming to you right now! Act natural!"

Sam acted calm as he saw Puffy AmiYumi approaching. Ami begins talking to a disguised Sam Rivers.

(The words like _this _are being spoken by Fred via headset microphone to Sam)

"Um excuse me?" Ami said to Sam.

"Hello!" Sam said. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, we need info on a guy named Slick Shady."

_Tell them that you don't know who he is!_

"I don't know who he is."

"You don't?" Yumi said raising eyebrow. "But don't you have all the info of all celebrities?"

_Tell them that you do but you don't have Slick!_

"I do but I don't have Slick."

"Well, don't you have anything that might lead us to Slick?"

_Tell them that there is a way and you can give them a tour!_

"There is a way and I can give you a tour of Hollywood."

"Really?" Ami said.

"Yes."

"(In Japanese) YAY!" Ami cheered. "Isn't this great Yumi? A tour of Hollywood and we might be able to see Leo!"

"Yeah!" Yumi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Leo sucks." Sam said under his breath.

"Wait a minute?" Ami said suspiciously to Sam. "You look kind of familiar? Did we meet before?"

"Uh no." Sam said nervously.

"Say, do you know Limp Bizkit?"

_Tell them yes!_

"Yes."

"Are you one of the band members?"

_Say no!_

"Uh…no. I use to be their roadie until I got kicked out."

"What did you do?"

"Uh…"

_Think of something jackass!_

"I was at a party at the Playboy mansion when Larry Flynt and the Hustler staff came in. They drugged our drinks and…uh…I drank one of them and…uh…I remember I woke up and I found out that I…had sex…with…uh…Fred's mother."

Ami and Yumi stared in complete silence with their jaws dropped. As for Fred, who heard it from Sam by his headset, had his mouth dropped and eyes wide opened. The binoculars that he held in his hand dropped from his lose grip and shattered.

"Uh, can we have our tickets for our tour?" Yumi said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, take these." Sam said giving them the tickets. "Take it to the tourist center over at the street corner."

Ami and Yumi walked off to the tourist spot. As they left, Sam spoke to Fred on his headset.

"Yo Fred!" Sam said. "Phase 1 completed. (Silence). Fred, Are you there?"

"Sam." Fred said slowly. "I'm gonna kill you one of these days."

Fred contacts Wes by his cell phone.

"Hey Wes!" Fred said. "Did you do your job?"

At the tourist center, Wes Borland was disguised as a tour guide.

"Yup." Wes replied on the other end. "I took the liberty of hiding my identity as a tour guide."

"Good. Now tell DJ and John to go with you. They have to watch those two bitches as they ride along."

"Alright, I see them coming. I'll call you back. (Hangs up the phone) Hey DJ and John! Show time!"

The three got behind a counter of the tour center. DJ and John were disguised as Hispanic tourists. Ami and Yumi arrived at the center and got in line behind John and DJ unaware that they are in disguised and so is Wes.

"Thank you and have a nice day." Wes said to DJ and John as the left for the tour bus outside and talks to Ami and Yumi. "May I help you ladies?"

"Yes we would like a tour of Hollywood." Ami said.

"Got tickets?"

"Yes! They are right here."

Ami gives Wes the tickets.

"Ok." Wes said. "Here's your map, get on the bus, and I'll be right there."

"Thank you." Ami said cheerfully.

"Your welcome. Have a nice day."

Ami and Yumi left for the bus. Wes went to bathroom and started laughing to himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Wes laughed. "WHAT A BUNCH OF MORONS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Stops laughing and calls Fred by cell) Hey Fred! Phase 2 completed."

"Awesome work." Fred said. "I'm on their private bus and man, they have worthless shit in this place."

"What about their faggot manager?"

"Oh. I tied him up in Yumi's room. Man, is she gonna be pissed. I'm still trashing the place so I can find anything important."

"Ok. Did you find anything at all?"

"Just a minute."

Fred opens Ami and Yumi's panty dresser. He takes out Ami's, that is the one with the flower, and Yumi's which is the one with the skull. He brings Ami's to his face and takes a big sniff at it. He breathes out in a refreshed way.

"Hmm." Fred said. "Too cute."

He takes Yumi's and sniffs it. He stops and coughs violently.

"Yuck." Fred said disappointed. "Too disgusting but I like it."

"Uh Fred?" Wes said on his cell.

"Huh?" Fred replied, "Oh, just take the girls to that one person who used to be my homie."

"Ok. I'll see ya."

Wes got on the bus. Ami and Yumi had the left front seat while DJ and John sat behind them. The bus was filled with at least 30 tourist from around the world and some that came from the states. Wes started the engine and the bus took off to the homes and mansions of the Hollywood stars. Wes starts talking on his bus microphone as the bus drove from street to street of Hollywood.

"On your left is Britney Spears mansion." Wes said. "To the right is Brad Pitt's house."

"Look Yumi." Ami said cheerfully. "It's Brad Pitt's house."

"Get real Ami." Yumi said with her arms crossed. "We're not here for gorgeous hunks. We're here for Slick Shady."

"Slick Shady?" Wes questioned.

"Yes, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. I know he is. He lives right there."

Wes pointed to a two-floor mansion on the left.

"Are you sure that's where he lives?" Yumi asked Wes.

"Yes, that where he lives." Wes lied.

"Come on, Ami." Yumi said. "It's time for some payback."

"Hold on sec." Wes said. "If you want to jump on Slick, you better fool him with this."

Wes reaches into his pocket and takes a $50.00 bill. He gives them to Ami and Yumi. Wes stops the bus and lets the girl band out.

"Thanks for the ride." Ami said to Wes and blows him a kiss.

Wes blushes and says, "Oh shucks! Your welcome."

He drives off to continue with the tour. Ami and Yumi got into a huddle to lure Slick out and attack him by surprise. Their plan was to put the money on his front door step, ring the bell, and pounce on him while hiding in the bushes near the door. Yumi puts the bill on the door and rings the bell. Ami and Yumi hid quickly in the bushes. They tried to hide their snickering as they heard the door being opened.

"Hey what's this?" said a voice, "Cool! It's money."

"NOW!" Yumi yelled.

"WHAT THE FU…"

Ami and Yumi jumped out of the bushes and began to beat who they thought was Slick Shady. Ami begins punching his face while Yumi was kicking his balls. Yumi picked him up and gave him a back breaker. Ami climbs the rain-pipe of the house and jumps off the roof to deliver an elbow drop on the guy's chest. Yumi finishes him off with a Death Valley driver. The two wiped their hands to get off the imaginary dust. The guy was still lying on his stomach while on the ground motionless.

"Well Ami," Yumi said. "We taught him a lesson."

"Yeah." Ami said. "Slick Shady should know better."

"I…I…am not Slick Shady." Said the motionless guy.

The girls turned around to see the guy getting up. To their surprise, it wasn't Slick Shady. The guy was a white man with tattoos on his arms, a bit muscular, short yellow hair, black tank-top, white sneakers, white pants, and earrings. He is…Marshal Mathers, better known as Eminem or Slim Shady.

"What the hell where you two doing?" Eminem questioned.

"We thought this was Slick Shady's house?" Ami said.

"Well this ain't Slick's. This is my house."

"So who are you?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I? Do I got to sing it to you?"

"Uhhh…."

"Damn. I guess I have to sing it again then. Maestro."

Eminem's door opened to reveal D12 as they brought out their music instruments. The music began to play and Eminem starts singing.

_My Name is…_

Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady

Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady

Ahem.. excuse me!  
Can I have the attention of the class  
for one second?

Hi kids! Do you like violence? (Yeah yeah yeah!)  
Wanna see me stick Nine Inch Nails through each one of my eyelids? (Uh-huh!)  
Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (Yeah yeah!)  
Try 'cid and get fucked up worse that my life is? (Huh?)  
My brain's dead weight, I'm tryin to get my head straight  
but I can't figure out which Spice Girl I want to impregnate (Ummmm..)  
And Dr. Dre said, "Slim Shady you a basehead!"  
Uh-uhhh! "So why's your face red? Man you wasted!"  
Well since age twelve, I've felt like I'm someone else  
Cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt  
Got pissed off and ripped Pamela Lee's tits off  
And smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kris Kross  
I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass  
faster than a fat bitch who sat down too fast  
C'mere slut! (Shady, wait a minute, that's my girl dog!)  
I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the world off!

Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady

Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady

My English teacher wanted to have sex with me in Junior High  
Thanks a lot... next semester, I'll be 35  
I smacked him in his face with an eraser, chased him with a stapler  
and stapled his nuts to a stack of papers (Owwwwwwww!)  
Walked in the strip club, had my jacket zipped up  
Flashed the bartender, then stuck my dick in the tip cup  
Extraterrestrial, running over pedestrians  
In a space ship while they screamin at me: "LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS!"  
Ninety-nine percent of my life I was lied to  
I just found out my mom does more dope than I do (Damn!)  
I told her I'd grow up to be a famous rapper  
Make a record about doin drugs and name it after her (Oh thank you!)  
You know you blew up when the women rush your stands  
and try to touch your hands like some screamin Usher fans (Aaahhhhhh!)  
This guy at White Castle asked for my autograph  
(Dude, can I get your autograph?)  
So I signed it: 'Dear Dave, thanks for the support, ASSHOLE!'

Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady

Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady

Stop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! (Get him!)  
Dr. Dre, don't just stand there, OPERATE!  
I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die (Fuck that!)  
I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive  
(Huh yup!) Am I comin or goin? I can barely decide  
I just drank a fifth of vodka -- dare me to drive? (Go ahead)  
All my life I was very deprived  
I ain't had a woman in years, and my palms are too hairy to hide  
(Whoops!) Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk (hachhh-too)  
I spit when I talk, I'll fuck anything that walks (C'mere)  
When I was little I used to get so hungry I would throw fits  
HOW YOU GONNA BREAST FEED ME MOM? (WAH!)  
YOU AIN'T GOT NO TITS! (WAHHH!)  
I lay awake and strap myself in the bed  
Put a bulletproof vest on and shoot myself in the head (BANG!)  
I'm steamin mad (Arrrggghhh!)  
And by the way when you see my dad? (Yeah?)  
Tell him that I slit his throat, in this dream I had

Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady

Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. _scratches_ Slim Shady

"Ami," Yumi said, "This is going to be a long night."

Stay tune for Chapter 8: Cats vs. Dogs.


	9. Cats vs Dogs

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 8: Cats vs. Dogs

Meanwhile, Fred Durst finished checking Puffy AmiYumi's bus and decided to check their suite. He went back into his tour bus and disguised himself as a pizza deliveryman. He also brought along Bizkit and Phoenix, his two dogs, along with him. The two dogs hid inside a box that read PIZZA HUT DELIVERY. As soon as Fred entered the suite, he asked the receptionist of where he can find Puffy AmiYumi's suite.

"Excuse me!" Fred said to the receptionist.

"Yes?" said the female receptionist. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for the rock band AmiYumi. Do you know which room?"

"Yes but they say no fans are allowed until they get back."

"I'm not a fan? I'm a…Pizza Hut deliveryman."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Their room number is 1104."

"Thank you."

Fred took the elevator and headed towards the 2nd floor. As he reaches his destination, he walks left around a corridor and locates Ami and Yumi's suite. Fred took out a lockpick and begins to unlock the door. He turns his head left and right to make sure nobody is watching him. The good thing is that there were no security cameras on the floor. Fred unlocks the door and peeks inside. He hits the jackpot. Ami and Yumi's suite was occupied by their two cats that were sleeping on their bed. Fred closes the door softly not to make any noise. He opens the fake pizza box to let out his two dogs, Bizkit and Phoenix.

"All right you two," Fred said. "Listen up. Those two sluts had left their two pussies in this suite. Your job is to beat up those two pussies and leave a message for them when they get back. Understand?"

Bizkit: Woof Woof! (You got it boss!)

Phoenix: Roof, roof, roof! (What he said!)

"Good! Now, if you do a good job, I'll reward you two with a big…juicy…tender…steak!"

Bizkit: WOOF! (Yummy!)

Phoenix: Bark Bark! (Delicious steak?) Woof Woof! (Oh shit).

"Ok. Now get in there!"

Fred opens the door to let the dogs in. Bizkti and Phoenix crawled in sneakily. Fred closes the door and waits outside as he manicures his nails. Back in the room, Bizkit and Phoenix made their way to the side of the bed. Jeng Kang and Tekirai were still sleeping. Bizkit and Phoenix began to talk about their plan.

Bizkit: Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof. (Ok, Phoenix. I'm going to sneak up right behind and jam my tongue right into those pussies.)

Phoenix: Roof, roof, roof, roof, roof, roof, roof, roof, roof. (Dude, we are not here to have sex with two cats.)

Bizkit: Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof. Woof, woof, woof, woof. Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof. (Shut the hell up. I ain't going to have sex with them. I'm going to lick their fur with my foamed mouth.)

Phoenix: Roof! (Oh!)

On the bed, the two cats were still sleeping. Tekirai felt a tap on her head while she slept. She opened her eyes a little bit. She looked towards her left with her half-closed eyes and saw Bizkit and Phoenix. She turns her head back again to lay down. Then, she woke up with a surprised face and looks to her left again. She talks to Jeng Kang who is still sleeping.

Tekirai: Meow, meow, meow, meow. (Jeng Kang, wake up.)

Jeng Kang: Meow, meow, meow, meow. (What is it Tekirai?)

Tekirai: Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow. (There are two dogs here.)

Jeng Kang: Meow, meow, meow, meow…. MEOW! (So? Go back to sleep…DOGS!)

Bizkit: Woof, woof, woof. Woof, woof, woof, woof? (Hey pussy cats. Are you ready to rumble?)

Phoenix: Roof, roof! (Yeah Pussies!)

Tekirai and Jeng Kang: MEOW! (RUN!)

The two cats run for it. The dogs went after them. Bizkit went after Tekirai while Phoenix went after Jeng Kang. Jeng Kang hid in the closet but Phoenix was waiting for her inside. Phoenix corners Jeng Kang and delivers fifteen punches to the gut. He opens mouth and bites Jeng Kang's tail. Jeng Kang let out a loud yell. Phoenix grabs her and throws her out the closet. Then he jumped on her and bites her face and back. Bizkit was still chasing Tekirai around the suite. Jumping off of sofas, tables, and walls. Bizkit jumped and grabs Tekirai. He gives her a back breaker and a suplex. Bizkit calls Phoenix over. The two double-teamed and give Tekirai a double wishbone. The two teamed up again and gave Tekirai a 3D. Tekirai, still battered and bruised, tries to crawl to safety but gets dragged back to the fight. Bizkit holds Tekirai by the shoulders while Phoenix gives her seven scratches on Tekirai's stomach.

Outside, Fred takes out his dog whistles and calls his two dogs. The dogs stopped fighting and went out the door to meet their master.

"Did you boys do a good job?" Fred asked his dogs.

The dogs nodded.

"Good, Let's go home."

Stay tune for Chapter 9: Pink Palace.


	10. Pink Palace

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 9: Pink Palace

After Ami and Yumi had mistakenly caught Slim Shady, they waited for the tour bus to return at the nearest bus stop. About an hour later, the tour bus, driven by a disguised Wes Borland, picked the two girls up. Ami and Yumi went inside their regular seats right in front of a disguised DJ Lethal and John Otto as Hispanic tourists.

"So how is your trip to Slick Shady's house?" Wes questioned his girls.

"That wasn't Slick." Yumi answered. "That was drunk bastard name Slim Shady."

"I thought you said that this was Slick's house." Ami said to Wes.

"I thought it was." Wes lied. "But I guess I read the wrong address."

While Ami and Yumi sat down, Yumi felt her stomach rumble.

"Say Ami." Yumi said. "I'm hungry."

"(In Japanese) Me too." Ami said. "We need to stop some where to eat. Excuse me, bus driver?"

"Yes?" Said Wes.

"Can you stop at the nearest restaurant?"

"Where to?"

"Where to Yumi?"

"Pink Palace!" Yumi said.

"To Pink Palace." Ami said to Wes.

This gives Wes an idea. He gets on the microphone and says, "Uh, ladies and gentlemen, I'm about to take you to the tour center cause our bus is having engine problems. Our tour for today will conclude tomorrow."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Yumi said. "What about Pink Palace?"

"Sorry girls. But you got to make it on foot. It is located at Columbia Records right best door."

"Oh ok." Ami said cheerfully.

The bus parked at the tour center. All tourists got out and headed inside. Ami and Yumi decide to walk all the way to Pink Palace. While they left, Wes makes another call to Fred Durst.

"Yo Fred." Wes said on his cell phone. "I found out where those two sluts are going to."

"Really?" Fred said. "What?"

"Those two divas are heading towards Pink Palace."

"You mean that burger restaurant that ripped off of White Castle and Krystals?"

"Yup."

"Good. Tell the boys to come back to the bus. I got another plan."

Moments later, all Limp Bizkit members met up with Fred at their tour bus. Fred took out a white chalkboard and a black pen.

"Alright dudes, listen up." Fred said to the members. "Now, those two sluts are going to eat at Pink Palace. But we are going to make sure that those idiots won't have time to locate Slick in time. But that's what we are going to do. (Draws the inside of Pink Palace on the board) First: We are going to move into Pink Palace by the front door. (Sniffs the fumes from the marker) Next: DJ, Wes, and Sam, you two will hide in the men's bathroom. (Draws the bathroom) John, you will tell the PP employees to meet you in the bathroom because you're going to fake that something happened in the bathroom. Remember, think of something that will lure all four employees to the restroom. Next: DJ, Wes, and Sam, you will jump from the stalls and hit those assholes with karate chops to the neck. Then take their clothes and dress like the employees. (Draws Ami and Yumi) When those two sluts come into the restaurant, you will come into the kitchen and take their order. When they order their burgers, here's what you do: You will put jalapeno pepper sauce, tobascco sauce, BBQ, and Holy Shit! Habanero Sauce (A/N: this sauce _really_ exist) on their burgers. (Draws Ami and Yumi eating the burgers) Once those bitches eat their food, you have to make sure that you return back to the bathroom and put the clothes back on the employees before they notify the police. Once you do your job, head back onto the bus and as for those sluts, (draws Ami and Yumi inside a hospital) they will be hospitalized for good. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything. Fred smiles and says, "Good. Now lets move."

The band drove into their tour bus and went to Pink Palace. To make sure that Ami and Yumi are not watching, Fred drove the bus to an alley where no one can see him. Sam, DJ, Wes, and Sam went inside Pink Palace. Their first job was the bathroom plan. DJ, Wes, and Sam went into the bathroom stalls as John heads for the counter. He went to the counter and talks to one of the four employees.

"Excuse me?" John said.

"Yes?" Said one of the PP employees.

"My friends are feeling a bit sick inside the bathroom. Can you guys help me?"

"Sure, we'll help. Come on guys."

All four PP employees followed John to the bathroom. As they went inside, the four employees didn't see nobody but just hear the sound of elevator music.

"Uh, where's your friend?" Said the second employee.

"NOW!" John yelled.

The bathroom stalls bust opened and all three members of Limp Bizkit delivered karate chops to the employees necks. All four employees fell to the floor unconscious. There bodies were dragged to into the handicap stall as their clothes were taken off and being put on by John, Wes, Sam, and DJ. They left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Before Wes could enter the kitchen, he puts an OUT OF ORDER sign on the door of the men's bathroom. John was the cashier while Sam, DJ, and Wes were cooks. About a minute later, Ami and Yumi arrived at Pink Palace.

"How can I help you girls?" John asked.

"Yeah." Yumi said. "I'll have a No.3 with extra pickles, large fries, and a coke. Ami, what about you?"

"I'll have a No. 1 with no mustard, small fries, and a Strawberry milkshake." Ami replied.

"All right, that'll be $4.99." John said.

Yumi pays the money. Wes and Sam were making the burgers while DJ does Ami's milkshake. DJ started to think of something to do Ami's shake. He unzips his pants and begins to piss in Ami's shake. After the burgers were done, Wes and Sam added the ingredients that Fred instructed. The band members tried to hold in laughter but will do it after they have done their mission. John picks up the orders and calls Ami and Yumi for pickup.

"No. 5" John calls.

Ami and Yumi pick up their meals and began to eat at a window seat area. Yumi starts off by eating her burger at a fast pace because she loves Pink Palace burgers. Ami eats her fries first and drinks her milkshake. While they were eating, the disguised boy band just watch while hiding their laughter. Ami finishes her fries and eats her burger and drinks more of her milkshake. Yumi eats her fries and drinks the rest of her coke. Then, suddenly, Yumi felt something burning inside her stomach. Her face began to turn red and her eyes began to turn blood red. Ami felt the same thing. Both girls began to sweat and shake violently. The boy band ran for the men's bathroom and put the clothes back onto the unconscious employees. The band ran out the door before Ami and Yumi notices. The girls shook more violently until they let out a scream of pain.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both girls cried.

"(In Japanese) HOT! HOT! HOT!" Yumi cried as she runs around with her mouth burning.

"HELP! MY STOMACH IS ON FIRE!" Ami cried.

The girls ran around and headed towards the PP kitchen. They look for bread and milk inside the fridge. They found a gallon of milk and began to drink it all and ate bread to make the pain go away. While they were doing their bidding, the employees return and notice that the girls were in trouble. One of the employees called 911 while the other three help Ami and Yumi with their cries of pain. Moments later, EMTs came in and took the girls to the hospital. Ami and Yumi only suffer minor injuries to their mouths but will be able to recover. As for Limp Bizkit, they started laughing and celebrating in their tour bus about the news of Ami and Yumi.

Stay tune for Chapter 10: The People's Court.


	11. The People's Court

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 10: The People's Court

The next day at the local hospital, Ami and Yumi were laying the hospital beds resting from the Pink Palace incident last night.

"Yumi." Ami said. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know." Yumi replied. "But it had something to do with those burgers. Ahh, I feel sick."

"Me too. (In Japanese) I feel sick."

Just then, two LAPD investigators came by.

"Hello girls." Said one of the investigators.

"Who are you?" Yumi asked.

"LAPD investigators (Shows the badge). My name is Agent Stevens and this is my partner Agent King. We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Um…ok." Ami said. "What?"

"We heard from the employees of Pink Palace of an incident that occurred last night. Ca you explain what exactly happened?"

"Well, we went inside to eat and we saw four employees."

While Agent Stevens was talking to Ami and Yumi, Agent King took a notepad and pencil to take notes.

"Did these four employees resemble these employees?" Agent Stevens took out a photograph of the original four PP employees. Ami and Yumi took a look and were startled to see the photograph.

"Those are not the employees we saw." Yumi said.

"What do you mean that these are not the employees?" Stevens asked.

"The employees we saw were different. We saw one who was bald, the other had a mustache and beard, the other had a nice hair style and…Wait a minute."

"What Yumi?" Ami asked.

"I just thought of something. Did those guys look familiar to you?"

Ami thinks for a minute. She remembered the employees that took her order and they were familiar. She had a flashback of the tour bus, the tourist center, and info booth. The flashback ended with Ami having a shocked face.

"Ami?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi…WE"VE BEEN DURST'D AGAIN!"

"WHAT? IT WAS LIMP BIZKIT THAT DID THIS?

"Excuse me." Stevens interrupted. "You mean the rock band Limp Bizkit did this?"

"Yes." Yumi said. "They did it. They followed us here to Hollywood. We were supposed to meet their manager Slick but they had planned to make sure we don't meet him in time."

"Whoa." King said.

"That's all the info need." Stevens said. "Let's go arrest Limp Bizkit."

"Right boss."

The investigators left.

"Yumi." Ami said. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"We are going to settle this…in court."

The next day, Limp Bizkit were arrested by the LAPD for assaulting Ami and Yumi. In order for this to be settled, they took this to the People's Court.

(Cut to the People's Court. People's Court theme plays)

(Ami and Yumi enter with Kaz as their lawyer)

Narrator: These are the Plaintiffs: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. They claim that Limp Bizkit had ruined their lives and they ought to sue them for the money they had stolen from them and their fans.

TV typewriter: _Plaintiff: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Suing Limp Bizkit. For: Everything they stolen from them._

(Theme plays again)

(Enter Limp Bizkit)

Narrator: These are the Defendants: Limp Bizkit. They claim that they had nothing to do with the assault. They were just doing their jobs as ordered by FLIP and Interscope records.

TV typewriter: _Defendants: Limp Bizkit. Suing: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. For: All the money._

Officer: (to everybody in the courtroom) All rise. Court is now in session.

Narrator: This is the People's Court.

Before the case began, the officer receives a letter from a cameraman. The letter was from the Judge of the court. The officer read it and couldn't believe what he just found out. He turns his attention to the people.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The officer said. "The court will be judge by…Mills Lane."

The Jury and people gasps.

Stay tune for Chapter 11: Let's get it on.


	12. Let's Get It on!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 11: Let's get it on.

Mills Lane enters the courtroom and takes the judge's seat.

"Please be seated." Mills Lane said to everybody.

"Who is that?" Yumi whispered to Ami.

"That's Mills Lane." Ami said. "The famous judge and boxing referee from the Mike Tyson and Evander Holyfield fight."

"Uh oh."

"SILENCE IN THE COURT!" Mills yelled to the girls.

Ami and Yumi stopped talking. Mills took out his reading glasses and read the file.

"Now," Mills said. "Ami and Yumi. You are suing Limp Bizkit. Can you tell us why?"

"Well," Ami said. "We were on our European tour. We were going to our home country Japan when Limp Bizkit showed up. They took over our show, they stole our fans, and our money."

"Is this true Limp Bizkit?"

"You see, your honor," Fred Durst said. "We were told from our manager that no one was going to be at the show. We never knew that Ami and Yumi were going to be there."

"THAT'S A FUCKING A LIE, YOU LIEING ASSHOLE!" Yumi yelled.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Mills yelled at Yumi. "If I hear any profanity from the both of you two and you Limp Bizkit, you will be arrested for violation. Now, has the plaintiff reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor." Yumi said. "Our manager Kaz is our lawyer. He will tell us about his opinion."

"Wait a minute!" Mills said. "Limp Bizkit! Where is your attorney?"

"Glad you ask!" Fred said. "Please welcome our lawyer, Mr. Johnny Cochrane II."

The court gasped as Johnie Cochran II entered the courtroom.

"What now?" Ami asked to Yumi.

"That's Johnie Cochran II." Yumi said to Ami. "He's the son of the late Johnie Cochran. The guy who got O.J. Simpson out."

"Uh-oh."

Fred looks at his band members and winks his left eye. What Ami and Yumi don't know is that his could be another set up.

Stay tune for Chapter 12: Prison for Female Popstars


	13. Prison for Female Pop Stars

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 13: Prison for Female Pop stars

A Los Angeles News Broadcast show airs about the trial. A news anchorman begins to talk.

"On today's news," the man said, "Two rock bands are in court with Mills Lane as the judge. We are hearing word that Ami and Yumi's lawyer has given their opinions on their rival band Limp Bizkit. Right now, we are going to take you in for Limp Bizkit's opinion on their view of Puffy."

Back to the courtroom, Mills Lane has heard Kaz's testimony. Now Limp Bizkit's lawyer has to tell his opinion.

"What do you have to say Mr. Cochrane?" Mills asked.

Cochrane got up and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, Puffy's attorney want you to think that L.B. has ruined their lives several days ago and that would make a good case. Hell, I almost felt pity myself. But ladies and gentlemen, I have one more thing that I want you to consider. (Walks up to a chart stand) Ladies and Gentlemen, (pulls down a picture of Michael Jackson) this is Michael Jackson. Michael is known as the King of Pop, but he was arrested for child molestation. Now think about it. THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE!

"Damn it." Yumi whispered.

"What?" Ami said to Yumi.

"He's using the Jackson defense."

Back to Johnnie.

"Why would the king of pop," He continued, "The king of pop, want to molest children? That does not make sense. But you got to ask yourself: What does this had to do with this case? (Silence) Nothing! Ladies and Gentlemen, it has nothing to do with this case. It does not make sense. Look at me, I'm the son of the late famous lawyer in the world defending a international cracked up rock band and I'm talking about Michael Jackson. Does that make sense? Ladies and gentlemen, I ain't making any sense. None of this make sense. So you got to remember: when you are in that jury room deliberating and conjugating the Emancipation of Proclamation, does it make sense? No! Ladies and Gentlemen, it does not make sense. If Michael Jackson is found guilty of child molestations, you must acquit. The defense rest.

There was a complete silence in the courtroom with a lot of confused face.

"Ok then." Mills said as he broke the silence.

An hour later, the jury has made their decision. A female jury member came to the stand and spoke the decision.

"We the jury." she said. "Found the defendants…(Long pause)(Ami and Yumi were crossing their fingers)…Not Guilty.

The court gasped. Ami and Yumi had their jaws dropped.

"YES!" Fred shouted.

"YAHOO!" DJ yelled.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Yumi yelled. "FRED, YOU FUCKING PRICK! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"SILENCE IN THE COURT!" Mills yelled as he hit the hammer on the desk. "I THOUGHT I SAID I WANT NO PROFANITY IN MY COURTROOM! AMI AND YUMI, SINCE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN, YOU WILL BE CHARGED FOR FRAUD AND VIOLATION! (Hits the hammer again) I HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TWO TO FIVE YEARS IN L.A.'S PRISON FOR FEMALE POP STARS! OFFICERS, GET THOSE GIRLS OUT OF MY COURTROOM!"

"NOOOOOO!" Ami yelled in fear.

The officers came in and put the handcuffs on the girls. They were loaded into a prison transport van and are being sent to Prison for Female Pop Stars.

(_OZ_ theme music plays)

The van arrives at the front entrance. The gates opened to allow the van in. One of the officers talks to Ami and Yumi.

"Here we are." The officer said. "End of the line. Prison for Female Popstars."

The main gate opens and the van enters the front yard. Ami and Yumi were looking outside the window and saw several former and current female pop stars. Some of the pop stars are playing basketball, lifting weights, talking to their cellmates, some bullies, and a sign that read "_Try to escape and we'll kill you where you stand!_"

"Ami!" Yumi said.

"Yes?" Ami replied.

"I don't like this place."


	14. Locked Up!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 14: Locked Up!

Author's note: Sorry I took sssssoooooooooo long to update my fics. I had a lot of work at my jobs and some studying for SATs. I will update the other fics ASAP.

(_OZ _theme music plays)

Ami and Yumi entered the prison wearing orange prison uniforms. Ami's prison number was 369012 while Yumi's was 369013. A guard at the front desk gave the girls their blankets and pillows for their cells. They walk towards Cell Block D – F while carrying their belongings. A female guard approaches them and commands them to follow her. The girls followed the female guard to a security checkpoint. The female guard called out to two other female guards carrying rifles.

"Prisoners 369012 and 369013 arriving." She called out. The security door opened.

Ami and Yumi entered the security checkpoint. The female guard continues to escort them to their cells.

"Listen up girls." The guard told Ami and Yumi. "You will wake up at 6:00 a.m. Lockdown isn't until 8:00 a.m. At 10:00 a.m. we search randomly for contra bags. At 12:30 p.m., you guys do community service; followed by free time. You two will share the same cell together."

The lady took them to their cell room. Their cell number is 149.

"In the cell girls." The guard told Ami and Yumi. The girls walked in and the guard locks the cell door and walks away.

"This is terrible Yumi." Ami said depressed. "We are sent to jail for fraud. It's all Limp Bizkit's fault. (Crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A prisoner next door to the right said, "HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP, SKANK! I'M TRYING TO READ!"

Ami wipes her tears off. Yumi didn't say a word. She was also depressed that her career of being a rock god is over. All thanks to Fred Durst and Limp Bizkit.

"Let's face it, Ami." Yumi said. "There is nothing we can do. Our career is over. We're nothing but a bunch of fugitives."

A sound went off around the prison. A guard on the intercom said, "ALL PRISONERS MUST REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR DINNER!"

The female prisoners left their cells and headed towards the mess hall. In the mess hall, guards were watching all prisoners from the catwalk while armed with shotguns and stinger grenades (A/N: Grenades with small metal balls inside that are used in prisons to disarm prisoners during fights or riots). Ami and Yumi were in line getting their lunch. Today's menu is corn, mashed potatoes w/ gravy, green peas, milk or water, and pasta. The girls got their food and sat together at a different table without anyone.

"Face it Ami." Said a depressed Yumi playing with her food. "We are locked up and they won't let us out."

Ami sighed with her eyes still flooded with tears as she too plays with her food.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 15: Eminem's help.


	15. Eminem's help

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 15: Eminem's help.

A/N: This chapter is for Mitsuki 17. I'm sorry about what I just heard since your absence. Since I'm a good person, this one is for you.

(_OZ_ theme plays)

Yumi was standing in front of her cell door. Meanwhile, Ami was sitting on her cell bed depressed.

"So what are we going to do Yumi?" Ami asked.

"I don't know." Yumi said. "I gotta get out of here."

"Why don't we just escape like everybody else did?"

"Are you crazy, bitch? We can't do that."

"Who are you calling a bitch? I thought you were my best friend and you called me a bitch, bitch."

"WELL, YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH!"

"OH YEAH? WELL YOU'RE 20 TIMES STUPID BITCH!"

"I OUGTHA FUCKING KILL YOU AMI!"

"YOU WANT TO BRING IT, GIRL?"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Yelled a guard who was in front of the cell. "You girls got some visitors."

The guard stepped aside to reveal who the visitors were. It was Eminem and D-12. The guard left the cell and went back to patrol.

"Hey girls." Eminem said.

"Oh hey, Eminem." Ami said.

"I heard about what happened at court."

"Yeah! We were charged with fraud and violation. Now our careers are over. Nobody believed that Limp Bizkit is to blame."

"You're wrong Ami. We are the only ones that believe you."

"You…you do?"

"Sure. Me and D-12 hate Limp Bizkit too."

"But how are we going to let the public know about us not guilty?" Yumi asked.

"We all ready took care of it. My pal, Proof, found out that the court was fake."

"Huh?"

"Proof told me that you guys sued LB, Fred took the advantage of buying The People's Court and hiring actors being the jury and Mills Lane. It was all a set up to frame you guys."

Yumi and Ami had their mouths dropped to the floor and their eyes were wide opened.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT FRED BRIBED THE COURT?" Ami yelled.

"Yup." Eminem said.

"OOOOO THAT DIRTY NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL FRED DURST!"

"Pipe down, girl. I'm going to help you out. D-12 and I will release you with all of our money tomorrow and you get you out of here. Then, we're going get some payback on Fred. But don't tell anybody. Got it?"

"You bet your ass we won't." Yumi said.

"Alright, we'll see you girls tomorrow."

Author's Note: Stay tune for Chapter 16: Slick is Fired?


	16. Slick is Fired?

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 16: Slick is fired?

A/N: Sorry I took SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG to update my fics. I had tons of this crappy schoolwork and working at three jobs is frustrating. Anyway, here's the rest of the story.

The next day, Ami and Yumi had been released from the prison with the help of Eminem and D12. The two girls were later reunited with Kaz who was held at an Insane Asylum and their two cats who were held at the pound. The girls got their bus back at a local garage for used cars.

Hours later, the girls were staying at Eminem's place for now until they strike back at Fred Durst and Limp Bizkit. Inside the house, Ami, Eminem, and Yumi were watching MTV's TRL when Fred Durst appeared with Hugh Heffner and Slick Shady.

"Welcome back to TRL." Fred said. "I'm here in New York City with _Playboy_ creator Hugh Heffner and my manager, Slick Shady. Before we leave, for all you Limp Bizkit fans out there, we are having a party to celebrate the new release of our new CD "_The Unquestionable Truth."_

"That's right, Fred." Hugh said. "The Playboy Mansion will be hosting party with special performances by Limp Bizkit."

"And the refreshments are on the house." Slick added.

"See you at the party." Fred said as the show ended.

Back to Ami, Eminem, and Yumi who were sitting and watching the show.

"Those drunk bastards." Yumi angrily said. "They are at New York. Now, how we are going to strike back?"

"That's because they are not at New York." Eminem said.

"Huh?" Ami questioned Eminem. "What do you mean?"

"That aired last week and it's a rerun. Besides, the party is…(checks the calendar)…TONIGHT!

"WHAT?" Yumi yelled. "THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GET BACK ON THEM!"

"Hold it Yumi." Eminem said. "If you want to hit them back, we got do it like the same way they did to you."

"You mean find out there greatest weakness and trick them?" Ami questioned.

"Yup. We can trick them and blame it on the only person that they would like to get rid of."

"Oh, I know who I want to be fired on the spot and that is Slick."

"Yeah." Yumi said with an evil grin on her face.

"Alright." Eminem said. "Here's what we'll do…"

Meanwhile, at Playboy Mansion, a party had just begun for all Limp Bizkit fans. Slick was hanging out with Hugh Heffner while Fred and his band were hanging out with the playmates and models.

"So," Wes said to one of the models, "You come here often?"

"I only came here because you told me to."

"Yeah, I got on knees and told you."

"And you kissed me with some bad breath that smells like horse shit."

Meanwhile, DJ and Sam were in a hot tub with four of the playmates. The two were talking about how they frame Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi.

"And then we tricked those stupid sluts at Pink Palace." DJ said to the girls.

"Wow!" said one of the girls. "You guys are something."

"Yeah." Sam said. "Those bitches are stupid."

Meanwhile, Fred and John were getting hanging out with the girls in the mansion bar room. Fred was talking about how he became a rock god and John becoming a great drummer and how they ended Ami and Yumi's career.

"So then I ended those stupid sluts' careers." Fred said to the girls.

The girls laughed. Outside the mansion, Ami and Yumi were hiding in black camouflage as they crept near the mansion. They were job was to frame Slick Shady of ruining the party. In order to this, they got to take Bizkit's instruments and ruin them. As they got to the entrance, they saw a truck carrying Bizkit's equipment. Yumi took Sam's bass guitar and loosen the strings. Ami destroyed John's trademark drumsticks and stick them back to together with tape. She took DJ's records, broke them, and taped them back together. And then, Yumi destroyed Wes' favorite guitar and taped them. The girls laughed evilly as they left the truck.

"We did it Yumi." Ami said.

"Not yet." Yumi said. "You know what else I did."

"What?"

"When Sam plays a high note, it will send a fire ball straight to Fred's hat."

"You put a flamethrower in Sam's guitar?"

"Yup."

"Yumi…you're a genius. As for me, I spray painted John's drums with the words _"Slick was here"_ and those bastards will fire Slick."

"Heh heh. Let's get out of here and watch from the trees."

An hour later, Fred announces that the band will finally play for the grand finale of the party. Their roadies came out with their equipment and set it up on the stage. The band got ready to play and Fred grabs the mic as he's ready to sing.

"Is everybody ready?" Fred asked the audience. "Here we go. 1…2…3…Hit it!"

John smashed drumsticks and they broke in two pieces. Wes played his guitar and it broke, too. DJ plays his records on his turntables and they too broke. Sam hit a high note and the guitar exploded with a fireball shooting out of it. The fireball hit Fred's hat and Fred starts screaming like a girl as he runs around with his head on fire. The band didn't care about Fred as they were on their knees crying about their favorite equipment being destroyed.

"AHHHH!" Fred screamed in pain. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Fred continues to run as he makes his way to the pool. He dove headfirst and the fire on his head went out. The crowd began to laugh and walked out of the mansion. As for Ami and Yumi, they were watching the whole thing from a tree outside the mansion.

"HAHAHAHA!" Yumi said. "Oh shit. That was cool."

"Yeah." Ami said. "Fred just got Puffy'D."

Back to Fred Durst. Fred got out of the pool. When he did, he slipped and fell right back in with his back colliding the edge of the pool. He got out again and met his band mates who are crying about their equipment. Slick and Hugh were there too.

"Alright." Fred said while holding his burnt red hat. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know." Sam said. "I was…"

"SHUT UP!" Fred yelled. "Who is responsible for this? My fucking hat is burnt and my head suffered severe burns."

"That's not everything." John said. "Some asshole broke my drumsticks."

"Somebody broke my records." DJ said.

"My guitar had some sort of flamethrower on it and I guess it shot that fireball." Sam said.

"And my guitar is busted with some words spray painted on it." Wes said.

"Let me see that guitar." Fred said.

Fred read the words and was shocked. He looks at Slick Shady who was standing there confused.

"What?" Slick questioned.

"Slick." Fred said. "As President of Interscope Records, it has come to knowledge that you are not my level."

"Huh?"

"Slick Shady…YOOUURR'EE FIRED!"

"WHAT?"

"Security!"

Security came and took away Slick.

Author's Note: Stay tune for Chapter 17: Fred's Attitude


	17. Fred's Challenge

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 17: Fred's Challenge

A/N: Sorry I took SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG to update my fics. I had tons of this crappy schoolwork and working at three jobs is frustrating. Anyway, here's the rest of the story.

The next day, Fred and Limp Bizkit were at an L.A. Memorial Hospital for an appointment. The only individual of the group with the most injuries is Fred Durst. Doctors reported that Fred suffered 2nd degree burns on his scalp and minor injuries to the head. He received a bandage to cover his whole head and was allowed to leave the hospital. Sam, DJ, Wes, and John were in the Waiting Room waiting for Fred. Sam and DJ were reading _The Washington Post_, Wes was sleeping, and John was watching TV. Fred came out of the doctor's office five minutes later with his band still waiting.

"So how did it go Fred?" John asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Fred said in anger tone. "Let's get back to the bus."

Fred angrily stomped down the hallway, leaving his band behind.

"What's wrong with him?" DJ asked.

"I think that dude is pissed." Sam answered. "Let's follow him."

The band left the hospital and went inside the tour bus where Fred was waiting. Fred was in the bathroom changing his clothes while the band sat at the kitchen. Fred came out of the bathroom wearing a blue jacket, white shoes, green pants, white shirt, and a different red hat. He went to the kitchen where the band was waiting.

"Okay guys." Fred said. "We are going to Eminem's house. We're going to pay a little visit to that asshole."

"Why Fred?" DJ asked.

"WHY! BECAUSE I KNOW THE TWO ASS CLOWNS THAT DID TO MY HEAD!"

"Who?"

"IT'S HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI! THOSE TWO SLUTS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! WES! DRIVE!

"Okay!" Wes cowardly said. "I'll drive."

The bus left the hospital. Meanwhile, Ami and Yumi were eating breakfast at Eminem's mansion. The two girls were laughing and talking about what happened last night at the party. Just before they can clean the dishes, there was a loud bus horn from the outside. The next thing that the girls heard was somebody speaking on a megaphone.

"HEY!" said the loud the voice. "PUFFY AMIYUMI! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE, YOU SLUTS!"

Ami and Yumi recognized that voice. It's Fred Durst. The two girls went outside where they met up with Limp Bizkit standing in V formation.

"What do you want?" Ami said.

"So you girls can come and screw our party up eh?" Fred said.

"Well you started this mess in the first place?" Yumi said with her arms crossed.

"Bullshit! I got a better idea: how about you put your money where your mouth is and accept our challenge."

"What challenge?"

"I'm talking about Battle of the Bands; you against us. Four rounds.

"What's the catch?" Ami said.

"If we win, you had to forfeit your contracts and stop playing in the rock world."

"And if we win?"

"If you win, then you won't see us again. We won't bother you anymore. So what do you say?"

The girls looked eye-to-eye at each other until both of them smirked.

"We accept!" Yumi said.

"Good! Made best band win! Let's go men!"

The group got into the bus and sped off.

Author's Note: Stay tune for Chapter 18: Battle of the Bands.


	18. Battle of the Bands

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 18: Battle of the bands

A/N: Sorry I took SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG to update my fics. I had tons of this crappy schoolwork and working at three jobs is frustrating. Anyway, here's the rest of the story.

Today is the day. It's Battle of the bands at Los Angeles' Staples Center. Thousands upon thousands of Puffy AmiYumi fans and Limp Bizkit had purchased their tickets and went inside the arena for the upcoming event. L.A. Police, SWAT Teams, Security, and Riot Police were on duty to prevent a riot between two rival groups of fans. On one side of the arena were Puffy fans and on the other side were Bizkit fans. The two sides began chanting the bands name and began throwing their food and other stuff at each other.

Police and Security were called in to break up the fight. A few fans were arrested even right before the show even started. Before another fight broke out, Kaz appeared on the stage to announce the bands.

"HELLO L.A." Kaz shouted on the mic.

The fans stopped chanting and fighting and concentrated at the stage with Kaz.

"Welcome to Battle of the Bands." Kaz said. "Tonight, we have two bands competing for one's contract. On one side we have two lovely girls and the other side is one of the world's most hard working bands. Please welcome on the left side: my band, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi!"

Ami and Yumi appeared from out the curtain. The Puffy fans cheered while the Bizkit fans booed. Ami and Yumi waved and blew kisses at their fans as they walked towards their stage set.

"And their opponents!" Kaz said. "L.A. and Jacksonville's very own: Limp Bizkit!"

Fred, DJ, Sam, Wes, and John came out from the curtain on the right. The Bizkit fans cheered while the Puffy fans booed. The boy band waved and gave the birds at the Puffy fans as they continue to boo at them. Then, the boy band headed to their equipment as Kaz explained the rules.

"Ok you two." Kaz said. "I want a tough clean fight. There are five rounds with a song category in each. And remember: this is the last time you two will settle your differences. Now let's get it on!"

Kaz walks off the stage as he goes to the Puffy fan section.

"You're going down, Fred!" Yumi shouted.

"You're mamma is going down!" Fred responded.

"WHAT?"

Author's Note: Stay tune for Chapter 19: Round 1.


	19. Round 1

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 19: Round 1

A/N: Sorry I took SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG to update my fics. I had tons of this crappy schoolwork and working at three jobs is frustrating. Anyway, here's the rest of the story.

The band got to their positions as they waited for the first category from Kaz. Kaz sat at the Judges Table as he picks up the first category card from the desk.

"OK you two." Kaz said. "The first category is: First Single. You must sing the very first song that you sang when you first started as a band. Ami and Yumi! You go first."

Ami and Yumi began their instruments and started singing.

_True Asia_

Peking Berlin Dubrin Liberia  
taba ni nat-te wa ni nat-te  
Iran Afghan kikase-te Balalaika

bijin arirang gamelan lasagne  
mausu datte ki ni nat-te  
kibun eleven access tame-sou ka

hirake door ima wa mou  
nagare de-tara Asia

shiro no Panda o  
dore demo zembu narabe-te  
pure na heart ga  
yozora ni hajike tobi-sou ni  
kagayai-te iru  
hibana no you ni

kazan Magellan Shanghai malaria  
yoru ni nat-te netsu ga de-te  
tabun Hongkong matataku nettaiya

hirake door namida nagare-te mo  
afure de-te mo Asia

chizu no kouga ni  
seiza o zembu ukabe-te  
pure na heart ga  
dareka ni meguri ae-sou ni  
nagasare-te yuku  
mirai no hou e

shiro no Panda o  
dore demo zembu narabe-te  
pure na heart ga  
sekai o kazari tsuke-sou ni  
kagayai-te iru  
aisuru kagiri  
matatai-te iru  
ima access love

The band stopped playing and the Puffy fans cheered for them. As for Bizkit, the band disliked the music and began yawning.

"Alright Fred!" Kaz said. "You have the floor."

Limp Bizkit began their instruments and Fred began singing.

_Faith_

Well I guess it would be nice

If I could touch your body

I know not everybody

Has gotta body like me

But I gotta think twice

Before I give my heart away

And I know all the games you play

Because I play them too

Oh, but I need some time off

From that emotion

Time to pick my heart up off the floor

When that love comes down

Without devotion

Well it takes a strong man baby

But I'm showin' you that door

Cuz I gotta have faith

Gotta have faith

Gotta have faith

Gotta have faith

Baby, I know you're askin' me to stay

Say please, please, please don't go away

Cuz you're givin' me the blues

Baby, you mean every word you say

Can't help but think of yesterday

And another who tied me down to lover boy blues

Before this river becomes an ocean

Before you pick my heart up off the floor

When our love comes down

Without devotion

Well it takes a strong man baby

But I'm showing you that door

I gotta have faith

Gotta have faith

Gotta have faith

Gotta have faith

get the fuck up!

I gotta have faith

faith

faith!

The band stopped playing and the Bizkit fans cheered.

"Yawn!" Yumi said in disblief.

The judges began to calculate the scores of both bands performance.

Author's Note: Stay tune for Chapter 20: Round 2.


	20. Round 2

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 20: Round 2

After Round 1, it was time for Round 2. Kaz took out the next category card and announced it to the band.

"OK you two!" Kaz said. "The next category is: Theme song. You must sing a theme song from a movie or TV show. Limp Bizkit! You go first.

Limp Bizkit began playing their music and Fred began singing.

_Take a look around _(Mission Impossible 2 theme)

I attention in the world today  
All the little girls fillin' up today  
When the goods come to bad, the bad comes to good  
But I'm gonna live a life like I should  
Now all the critics wanna hit it  
Shit can ever did it  
Because they don't get  
But I'll stay fitted  
Knew there committed  
Unless this red cap  
Gets a bad rap from his critics

Do we always gotta cry? (Gotta cry)  
Do we always gotta be inside a lie? (a lie)  
Life is just a blast  
Movin' very fast  
Better stay on top  
Or life will kick u in the ass

Follow me into a solo  
Remember that, kid  
So what you wanna do?  
The way you run  
When you starin' down a cable  
of a mic put it that you grill like a gun  
Limp Bizkit is rocking the set  
Its like Russian Roulette  
When you're placing your bet  
So don't be upset  
When your broke  
And your done  
Coz I'm gonna be the one  
Till i jet

I know why you wanna hate me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
Cause hate is all the world that's even seen me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
NOw I know why you wanna hate me  
Cause hate is all the world that's even seen me  
Why you wanna hate me  
Cause hate is all the world that's even seen me  
Now you wanna hate me  
Cause hate is all the world that's even seen me  
Now you wanna hate me  
Cause hate is all the world that's even seen me

Does anybody know the secret  
And the combination for this life and where they keep it  
Its kinda sad when you don't know the meaning  
But everything happens for a reason  
I don't even know what i should say  
I'm an idiot a loser and a phone abuser  
I analyze every second I exist  
Beaten on my mind every second with my fist

Everybody wanna run (run)  
Everybody wanna hide from the gun (gun)  
You can take that ride through this life you want  
You can't take that edge off that knife (no sir)  
And now you want your money back (money back)  
But your denied cuz your brains fried from the sac  
And there ain't nothing I can do  
Cuz life is a lesson you'll learn it when your through

I know why you wanna hate me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
Cause hate is all the world that's even seen me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
NOw I know why you wanna hate me  
Cause hate is all the world that's even seen me  
Why you wanna hate me  
Cause hate is all the world that's even seen me  
Now you wanna hate me  
Cause hate is all the world that's even seen me  
Now you wanna hate me  
Cause hate is all the world that's even seen me.  
(Now I know why..Now I know why..Now I know why)  
Now I know why you wanna hate me  
Now I know why you wanna hate me  
Now I know why you wanna hate me  
Cuz hate is all the world that's even seen me  
Cuz hate is all the world that's even seen me  
Cuz hate is all the world that's even seen me

The band stopped playing and the Bizkit fans cheered. Now it's time for Puffy AmiYumi's song.

_Teen Titans Theme_

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)  
From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol  
TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!  
With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)  
Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)  
They got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop until the job gets done  
'Cause when the world is losing all control  
TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!  
If your heart is black, you better watch out  
You cannot escape the team  
When they catch you, there won't be any doubt  
You've been beaten by the teens  
beaten by the teens  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!  
One, two, three, four, GO!  
TEEN TITANS!

Puffy stopped playing and both sides went wild since they love that theme. Fred, who noticed his side was cheering, was pissed off.

"HEY!" Fred shouted. "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU FUCKING ON ANYWAY?"

The fans on Bizkit side had shut their mouths and sat back down.

"Assholes." Fred said under his breath.

The judges began to calculate the scores of both bands performance.

Author's Note: Stay tune for Chapter 21: Round 3.


	21. Round 3

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 21: Round 3

After Round 2, it was time for Round 2. Kaz took out the next category card and announced it to the band.

"OK you two." Kaz said. "The next category is: Album favorite. You two will perform a song from your favorite album. Ami and Yumi! You have the floor."

Ami and Yumi began their instruments and began singing.

_Friends_

We got disgusted everyday with everyday life  
We didn't get it, but we kept on anyway

Then the rain and wind washed the tedium away

I'm exhausted as I recall last year's birthday, topics from yesterday.  
Because of a magazine photo, we walked away empty.

The night painted everything.  
Blooming flowers hid it all.

Look at the sky extending far as you can see.  
Look at the ocean, connecting our nation  
We forgot everything for a while  
But we didn't forget to be fair

Rain and wind, night and flower.  
You helped me

The sun comes along no matter where we go  
No one gets in our way  
I got it that everything is to forget  
I moved into tomorrow with fairness on my mind  
We promises the ocean and the blue sky.

The band stopped playing and the Puffy fans cheered. Now, it's Limp Bizkit's turn.

_Counterfeit_

Freakin' me out you wear a mask called counterfeit,

you're freakin' me out you wear a mask

you're freakin' me out you wear a mask

you're freakin' me out you wear a mask

you're freakin' me out you wear a mask

you're freakin' me out you wear a mask

Freakin' me out you wear a mask called counterfeit,  
you're freakin' me out you wear a...fake  
Hey man wake up and smell the concrete  
Strange to see you've changed like the LB  
Could be identity crisis but I can't buy this  
Reality bites but that's what life is  
Pitiful you, your hideous behavior  
Hate what God gave ya, fakin all the flava  
Artificial minds seekin out the new trends  
Get in where you fit in  
Quit thinkin like a has-been diggin in my culture  
Let me let your punks know I'm an old school soldier  
With the funk flow  
A damn shame you wanna change yourself  
Because you're sick of yourself  
Well I'm sick of you too, fake  
You're a, a counterfeit, fake  
You know we figured you out  
Well I'm sick of you too, fake  
You're a, a counterfeit, fake  
I wonder, I wonder  
I wonder what it's like to be a clone  
Doin' nothin, nothin' on my own  
Alone in your misery, you're bitin on my new style  
Filed as a counterfeit, going down in history as  
nothin but a copy cat (copy cat)  
So if your fakin that you're phat you need a ballbat  
Right where your head is at  
All your desperation causes separation  
Now I grab the mic to intimidate  
Your weakness screams from the limp on your siren  
Phonies get the hint quick smacked with funk flick  
Pain for the fakers fame can't maintain  
Because you're sick of yourself  
Well I'm sick of you too, fake  
You're a, a counterfeit, fake  
You know we figured you out  
Well I'm sick of you too, fake  
You're a, a counterfeit, fake  
All these phonies  
You disregarded your life (disregarded your life)  
You disrespected your friends (you disrespected your friends)  
You've even stolen your appearance (stolen) from hangin out with my family  
But I should have never dropped my guard (shoulda never dropped my guard)  
So you could stab me in the back (stab me in the back)  
But you were faking me out (you were faking me out)  
Just faking me out you wear a mask (you wear a mask)  
Freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit,  
you're freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit

you're freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit

you're freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit

you're freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit

you're freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit

you're freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit  
Now you're steadily startin to change  
You wanna rearrange your lifestyle with live like the wild child  
With the vibe alive you could lie to try and be so fly  
A lie but you deny you're a fake  
You know we figured you're a phony (fake)  
You know we figured you out (fake)  
You know we figured you out, figured you out, figured you out  
Fake

The band stops playing and the Bizkit fans cheered.

The judges began to calculate the scores of both bands performance.

Author's Note: Stay tune for Chapter 22: The winner is…


	22. The winner is

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 22: The winner is…

The battle of the bands continued to the last two rounds. In the fourth round, Ami and Yumi sang another one of the songs from their second CD while Limp Bizkit returned the favor with their song "My Way." And then, it came to the last and final round of the contest. The category of the final round is fan favorite.

Kaz came up to the mic and said, "Alright you two, this is the final round. The final category is fan favorite. Limp Bizkit, you have the floor."

After Kaz left, Limp Bizkit began to play their song.

_Rollin' (Air raid vehicle)_

Alright partner keep on rollin' baby you know what time  
it is chocolate starfish keep on rollin' baby move in,  
now move out hands up or hands down back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,  
now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin',  
rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)   
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'  
now i know y'all be lov'in this shit right here   
l.i.m.p bizkit is right here people in the house put them hands in the air  
cause if you don't care, then we don't care 1, 2, 3,   
times two to the six jonesin' for your fix of that limp bizkit mix so  
where the fuck you at punk, shut the fuck up and back the fuck up,  
while we fuck this track up now move in,  
now move out hands up or hands down back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,  
now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin',  
rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'  
you wanna mess with limp bizkit (yeah)  
you can't mess with limp bizkit (why)  
because we get it on every day, and every night (oh)  
and this platinum thing right here (uh, huh)  
yo we're doin' it all the time (what) so you better get some beats  
and a some better rhymes (dough) we got the gang set so  
don't complain yet twenty four seven never beggin'  
for a rain check old school soldiers blastin' out the hot shit  
that rock shit puttin' bounce in the mosh pit now move in,   
now move out hands up or hands down back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,  
now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin',  
rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' hey ladies,  
hey fellas and the people that don't give a fuck all the lovers,  
all the haters and all the people that call themselves play-ers hot mamas,  
pimp daddies and the people rollin' up in caddies hey rockers,  
hip hoppers and everybody all around the world now move in,  
now move out hands up or hands down back up,   
back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,  
now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin',  
rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' now move in,  
now move out hands up or hands down back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,  
now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,  
back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin',  
rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin

Next, Puffy AmiYumi performed one of their best songs.

_K2G_ (Japanese Version)

Nagare nagare te kita mon da

Kita kara nishi e kake nuke te kite

Tadori tsui ta koko wa ittai doko

Karada wa yake ni karu ku naru

Too kude min na tema neki shiteru

Hata mata koko wa ten goku ka chi no hate ka

So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure

Maa boku no hana shi o kika nai ka

Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara

Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni

Sakura mai chiru hana fubu ki

No koe yama koe kaki wake te kite

Yasa shiku sarete sonoki ni natte

Too i ano hini chuu ning

Hatsu koi no ano koto kasa ne ruze

Ama i kao rini yowa sare te awa ni naru

So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure

Maa meu tsuri shi cha u boku dake do

Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara

Saa itte miyo oka yume encho

Hana yo cho yo tori tachi yo

Kusu gutte kure ru na

Momoya ai ya yama buki ni

Tsutsu mare te yura meku

Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara

Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni

Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara

Saa itte miyo oka yume encho

The fans cheered but they have to hold their applause for the winner. Kaz came up to the microphone and called out the judges.

"OK Judges!" Kaz said. "Show us the scores from all five rounds."

The first judge voted Puffy AmiYumi. The second judge voted for Limp Bizkit. The third judge voted for Limp Bizkit. The fourth judge voted for Puffy AmiYumi. Now, it came to the last judge. Everyone in the whole arena held their breath and cross their fingers as they waited for the last judge's decision. The fifth judge came to the microphone and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the judge said, "This is really a hard decision, but when comes down between two great bands, the winner is…"

Author's Note: Stay tune for Chapter 23: Confessions.


	23. Confessions

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 23: Confessions.

"…Limp Bizkit!" Shouted the judge.

The boy band jumped for joy, high five each other, and hugged each other. As for their fans, they cheered for them as some blew their air horns. As for Ami and Yumi, the two were heartbroken and disappointed.

"Well Ami." Yumi said sadly. "It's been nice knowing you."

"Yeah." Ami said as she drops her drumsticks to the floor and hugs her friend. "Can we still see each other?"

"Well…I guess. Maybe I can get a job at Burger King."

"Or I can get a job as a sewer maintenance worker."

The girls looked at the joyful Limp Bizkit. The band was still celebrating as they signed autographs to their loyal fans. For the Puffy fans, they walked out of the arena heads down. Yumi sighs and lets a tear drop from eyes.

"You know Ami." Yumi said as she wipes her eyes. "We let our fans down as well."

While Fred and his band were still talking to their fans, Wes Borland looks at Ami and Yumi and realized their sad faces. Although, the band won the contest, he realized that two young girls' dreams were shattered in pieces. Wes wished he could do something but what?

Just then, the fifth judge came and gave Fred Durst the prized trophy.

"Mr. Durst," the judge said. "Do you want to say a few words to the fans?"

"Yes." Fred said. "I like to say…"

"WAIT!" Interrupted Wes. "Fred, we need to talk."

"Ok. What?"

"We don't deserve this award."

"What?"

"Look. We have made a terrible mistake."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What we did was destroy a bunch of girls' stardom. I mean, we did this before with COLD, Ozzy, and Staind. And do you know where they are now? They are working their asses off at restaurants, sewers, factories, and they are becoming losers."

"So? That's how we became popular. We ruined their careers and we are the best band in the world."

"Hey you know Wes is right." John said.

"WHAT?" Fred said in shocked.

"Look at we had become. We have taken away the fans of other famous rock bands so we can be No.1."

"Oh come on!" Fred protested. "Do you believe this shit Sam and DJ?"

Sam and DJ were speechless but they had to agree with John and Wes. Limp Bizkit were indeed the best band in the world but they cheated their way to rise to the top of the mountain. Fred looked at his band mates and noticed their concerned looks. The band wants Fred to omit that he cheated his way to be better than anyone else.

"Alright!" Fred said. "Fine! I'll tell the truth."

Fred got to the microphone and began to talk to the fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Fred said. "I have a confession to make: I cheated. The truth is, I haven't been playing fair. In the past, I paid people to cheat my way to victory. I was willing to do anything to be the best, and the super stardom made me blind to the people I was hurting. Some good friends of mine even tried to talk me out of it, and I wouldn't listen to them. Cheating is just like taking steroids at MLB baseball games because you're taking all the fairness out of the game. But I know now that even if you _do_ win with bribery and cheating, you're really not a winner. You're just a pussy. You're just a _big fat _pussy, and if you cheat, the only decent thing to do is come forward and say, 'Remove me from the record books, because I am a big, stinky pussy-bribing-cheating jackass.' That's how I feel about myself and for the band. That's why I must decline this trophy to Puffy AmiYumi. And if you'll accept my apology, I'll be back next year to rock with honor. Puffy AmiYumi, here's your trophy."

The girls gasped and jumped for joy. Although they didn't win, they can keep their careers.

"Yatta!" they both said.

"Thanks Limp Bizkit." Ami said.

"Don't thank us." DJ said. "Thank Wes."

"Ok. Thanks Wes!"

Ami grabs Wes by the neck and plants a kiss on the lips. Wes' can feel his body explode inside out when he felt that. The boy band and Yumi began to laugh historically as they saw Wes get kissed by Ami for a minute.

"Say girls!" Fred said. "How about one more song before we leave."

"Rock on!" Yumi said.

Author's Note: Stay tune for Chapter 24: One more song.


	24. One more song

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi vs. Limp Bizkit

Chapter 24: One more song

Kaz got on the microphone as talks to the fans in the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Kaz said. "Please welcome Limp Bizkit with Puffy AmiYumi."

The two bands entered the stage and went to their equipment. Yumi got on the microphone as the band waited for their cue.

"HELLO L.A." Yumi shouted. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

The fans cheered very loud.

"ALRIGHT! TAKE IT AWAY FRED!"

Fred took the mic and began to sing.

_My Generation_

If only we could fly  
Limp Bizkit and Puffy AmiYumi style  
John Otto and Ami  
Take em to the Matthews Bridge  
Can you feel it?

My g-g-generation  
Get up!  
My g-g-generation

Are you ready?  
Do you know where you are?  
Welcome to the jungle punk   
Take a look around  
It's Limp Bizkit  
Fuckin' up your town   
We downloaded the Shockwave  
For all the ladies in the cave   
To get your groove on  
And maybe you're the one who flew over   
the cuckoo's nest  
But guess who's next? (who?)  
Generation X  
Generation Strange  
Sun don't even shine through our window pane

So go ahead and talk shit  
Talk shit about me  
Go ahead and talk shit  
About my g-g-generation

Cause we don't, don't give a fuck, and  
We won't ever give a fuck –Un-   
-til you  
You give a fuck about me  
And my generation

Hey kid, take my advice  
You don't want to step into a big pile of shit  
Captain's drunk  
Your world is Titanic  
Floating on the funk  
So get your groove on  
And maybe I am just a little fucked up  
Life's just a little fucked up  
Generation X   
Generation Strange  
Sun don't even shine through our window pane

So go ahead and talk shit  
Talk shit about me  
Go ahead and talk shit  
About my g-g-generation

Cause we don't, don't give a fuck, and  
We won't ever give a fuck –Un-   
-til you  
You give a fuck about me  
And my generation

Who gets the blame?  
You get the blame  
And I... Get the blame  
Who gets the blame?  
You… get the blame  
And I... Get the blame   
But do you think we can fly?  
Do you think we can fly?  
Do you... think we can fly?  
Well I do  
I do  
Fly!

DJ Lethal... Bring it on!

Oooh yeah!  
Come on!

So go ahead and talk shit  
Talk shit about me  
And go ahead and talk shit  
About my g-g-generation

Cause we don't, don't give a fuck, and  
We won't ever give a fuck –Un-  
-til you  
You give a fuck about me  
And my generation

Oh yeah!

The fans cheered and applauded for the two greatest bands in the world as the curtains went down.

Author's note: The End. Whew! Now, I can finish up the rest of my fanfics and work on other stuff.


End file.
